The Call Of Home
by LittleWolf4
Summary: Lili Shale is used to hard work and doing what she has to in order to survive, to make sure she can pay her bills and feed herself, but when she finds herself in a strange land with even stranger people, her ability to adapt is pushed to the limit. With the help of a group of Dwarves she may realise home and family are closer than she thought. Movieverse/book. 1st Hobbit story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the characters of Lili and Leo.**

**The quote at the end of the prologue, is by Bo Bennett.**

**A/N. This is my 1st ever Hobbit story, so please be gentle, R/R.**

**Prologue.**

Lili stood regarding the lonely peak that was Erebor in the distance, and couldn't help but wonder how her life had ended up at this point?

She'd gone from being Lillian Shale, a 24 year old overworked waitress, struggling to make ends meat.

To a woman on a quest with thirteen Dwarves, a Hobbit and on occasion, a Wizard, to reclaim the ancient home of her Dwarven friends.

_Friends…_She smiled softly at the thought, a few weeks ago she wouldn't have claimed she was friends with any of the group, but now after everything they'd been through together, she couldn't claim them as anything less.

She'd been almost eaten by Trolls and witnessed the very mountains come to life around her. She faced down giant wolf like creatures and they're monstrous riders with courage she hadn't known she'd had within her and flown aloft a mighty eagle.

With all that had transpired these passed few weeks, Lili still didn't know how or even why she'd ended up in this place, this Middle Earth.

At first she'd suspected she'd been dreaming or possibly suffering exhaustion induced hallucinations, but as time went on each of her flimsy explanations crumbled, until she had no choice but admit it was all real.

Glancing over her shoulder, she let her gaze rest on the motley band of dwarves as they settled down to make camp, on the peak where the Eagles had left them. The original plan, had been to make their way down to lower ground before making camp but nightfall was encrounching faster than they could move. So while Gandalf had gone for fire wood, the rest of them had set up camp, in the shadow of a small rocky over hang that offered protection against the elements.

She smiled slightly as she realised how much she'd come to care about them all, how she'd laughed with Kili and Fili, the two brothers lifting her spirits when the surreal ness of the situation had threatened to overwhelm her and Balin whose kindness and patience was endless.

Balin's brother, Dwalin whose intimidating presence actually gave way to gentle heart and booming laugh, which she'd heard countless times during her training sessions.

Even dear, sweet Bilbo, had found a permanent place in her heart, the Hobbit who had been as lost as she had on this whirlwind adventure.

She'd even come to see Gandalf as some what of a Grandfather figure, despite his infuriating habit for talking in riddles.

Yes, despite her initial terror at mysteriously arriving in a strange land with its even stranger peoples, Lili had come to love this ragtag group of companions.

With a sudden shiver, Lili realised she was visibly trembling, her hands quaking with violent tremors. Glancing at her filthy, grazed and scratched hands, she clenched them tightly into fists and frowned at the ache in her fingers.

Turning her attention back to the darkening view of Erebor, Lili, sank down to sit on the rocky outcrop and drew her knee's up to her chin, with a sigh and flexed her fingers experimentally. She gripped her weapons so tightly in Thorin's defence she thought her hands would go numb.

Suppressing another shiver, Lili swallowed heavily as she remembered her gut churning fear as the Azog and his Wargs had attacked them, a fear that had turned to utter panic when she'd realised Thorin had meant to face the pale Orc chieftain.

Panic for a Dwarf Prince, who only weeks before she'd been certain she hated, but when she'd seen Thorin caught in the beast's jaws and then thrown like a rag doll by that massive white Warg, her only thought had been to save him.

…_Scrambling for purchase as the pine tree hung, precariously over the cliff edge, Lili, watched helplessly as Thorin, released a bellow of pain as the massive warg closed it's jaws around his torso._

"_Thorin!" _

_Hauling herself onto the main body of the tree trunk, Lili managed to loosen the small Elven knife and axe from their sheaths at her waist, before instinct screamed at her to help him._

_Just as she lunged forward, the small figure of Bilbo raced passed her darting through flame and smoke, sword in hand._

_As she burst through the choking smoke, she watched as the Hobbit tackled a bulbous looking Orc, intent on taking Thorin's head. Without a second thought, Lili pinned her attention on the warg and with a screech of rage she leapt in front of Bilbo and the fallen Thorin, her knife slicing through the air and across the beasts head, gauging its left eye…_

Folding her arms over her knees, Lili knew had it not been for the untimely arrival of the Eagles, she would've either been eaten alive or gutted by Azog himself. The instantaneous roars of rage from both Orc and Warg had been deafening.

"Lili?"

Lifting her head to glance over her shoulder, her gaze caught Bofur's as he beckoned her to join them.

"Come on, Lass, you should eat something." Balin spoke gently.

With a small shake of her head, Lili turned back to watch the sun begin to dip below the horizon. "I'm not hungry," she admitted quietly, realising the thought of food made her stomach roll. "Share my portion amongst yourselves," she continued letting her chin rest on top of her folded arms.

Behind her, one of the dwarves, possibly Gloin, chuckled at her suggestion. "Your portion…I've seen squirrels eat more than you do…"

A hiss of disapproval sounded, followed by the grunt of discomfort. Maybe a well placed elbow to the ribs, Lili couldn't be bothered to look in order to find out.

"If you're sure, Lass?" Balin enquired a few moments later, when the bustle of making supper had settled to a low hum of clunking spoons on bowls.

At her silent nod, the white haired dwarf spoken again. "We'll save the unused rations for leaner times, when the hunting may not be so fair."

Listening to her companions chatter and laugh around the small, snapping fire. Lili watched as the sun finally slipped below the horizon, turning the sky from the warm pink and orange hues, to the inky purple of twilight and the first of many stars appeared. Letting her gaze rest on those distant stars, she couldn't help but think of her own home, of Leon, her older brother. Of her beloved twin, who had been officially listed as MIA whilst serving on his second tour of Afghanistan. Had there been any news of him since she'd been gone?

Tears unexpectedly welled at the thought him and Lili felt her throat ache with the need to cry.

A sudden weight on her shoulders, had her hastily clearing her throat and wiping her eyes.

As the heavy folds of the coat settled around her, Thorin sank down beside her, a steaming mug of something in his hand. If he noticed her tears, he didn't mention them and it was something she was grateful for.

Letting her gaze flick towards him, Lili could still make out the cuts and bruises beginning to mar his features, evidence of his encounter with Azog. Those were superficial wounds that would heal quickly, but she found her gaze drawn to the area of his left shoulder, where part of his fur lined cloak was stained with blood.

_Was the injury more serious than he had let on?_

"If you won't eat something, at least take a drink." He told her, his voice pulling her gaze back to his face, as he offered her the mug.

Accepting the mug, Lili sniffed it experimentally, which pulled a small awry smile from the Dwarven Prince, before she realised it was a mug of chamomile tea.

_No doubt from Bilbo's pack_, she smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you," she murmured softly, wrapping her achy fingers round the warm mug.

"My words earlier, they weren't just meant for Bilbo." Thorin spoke calmly, his gaze resting on the growing darkness before them. "I am sorry I ever doubted you, I was wrong. You are meant to be here, with us."

With a small smile, Lili let the warmth of her chamomile tea seep through her fingers and hands. "I still have no idea how I ended up here, or even why. I am not a warrior, or an adventurer. I'm a plain, shorter than average human who…"

"Who has the spirit and heart to match that of any Dwarf," Balin announced sharply from behind them.

"Aye, 'tis true. Though ye' might not look like much," Dwalin added, "Durin knows, I've seen sparrows with more fat on 'em."

With an indignant squeak, Lili turned to glare at the large, burly tattooed Dwarf, her emerald eyes narrowing. "What? There's nothing wrong with the way I…"

The rest of her sentence melted into nothing as the warm laughter of the gathered dwarves rippled around their camp, even the normally surly Thorin beside her chuckled. A smile pulled at her mouth as she realised, Dwalin was teasing her and as if to prove her point, the Dwarf flashed her a quick wink.

"You're one of us, Lili. Just like Master Bilbo, here," Bofur grinned, lighting his pipe.

With small chuckle, Lili eased herself further into her coat and sipped her tea. An old quote, from her school days resurfacing in her memories and she couldn't help but feel it held an echo of truth for her.

"_Remember that it is not where you come from, or not even where you are; it is where you are going that matters most."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anthing except the characters of Lili and Leo.**

**I'm not entirely happy with this first chapter, so i'd appreciate it if you could let me know what you think of it.**

**Thanking you. x**

Chapter 1.

_Midnight_.

Lillian Shale, tugged her long raven hair from the collar of her jacket as she prepared to finally leave 'The Tree', the local pub, where she'd just finished a double shift.

Winding her favourite purple scarf around her neck, she squinted into the darkness with a heavy sigh. One of the many joys of living in the depth of the county side, no street lights.

She had to stop doing this, even she knew that eventually she'd work herself to the point of burnout.

Stepping off the steps of pubs brightly lit porch, Lili had to admit the prospect of working herself to exhaustion was better than sitting at home waiting for a phone call or knock at the door, with news of her missing brother, Lance Corporal Leon 'Leo' Shale. She could still remember the way her heart had plummeted into her stomach with panic, when she'd returned home from work, 6 months earlier, to find the two uniformed MP Officers standing on her doorstep, with news that Leo had been listed MIA while on his latest deployment in Afghanistan.

She simply couldn't bare the waiting and the not knowing, it was easier for her to cope if she kept busy. That and the bills don't pay themselves, unfortunately.

The same way it was possibly easier for their Father to become a recluse, he simply shut the world out. Stopped answering the door or his phone, stopped talking to people, just slipped into an automatic existence that didn't require him to interact with anyone else.

Lili popped in daily to see that he was alright and he was always dressed, shaven and the fridge stocked with food, which he would remind her in his usual brisk manner, "I'm quite capable of looking after myself, Lillian."

"Lili, wait!"

Snapping out of her thoughts Lili turned back towards the pub, just in time to see the tall, blonde figure of Ben Hawkins come down the porch steps.

With an inward cringe, she watched as he came to stand in front of her. At over 6ft he towered over her meagre 5ft 2" and while some women found Ben's height and good looks a turn on, Lili had always found him to be slightly intimidating. Even during their school years together, there was always something about him that put her slightly on edge. Back in those days, however, she'd had Leo to protect her from any unwanted attention from the boys in her year, not just Ben Hawkins.

"Listen I was thinking," Ben smiled down at her, his blue eyes gleaming in the porch lights. "How about we go for a drink sometime?"

With a slight shake of her head, Lili cleared her throat, "Uh, I don't think so, Ben. I'm sorry." She took a step back from him and made to turn in the direction of the village and home. "Look it's late and I need to get home," she added, gesturing in the darkness towards her house.

"Come on, Lil. How long have we known each other? He'd want you to carry on with your life, you know that. It's been six months."

With a frown, she turned back to face him, her anger suddenly flaring. "Leo has nothing to do with it," She snapped, "I just don't see you like that, I never have done!" With that said, she turned and briskly walked away, pulling her coat further around herself as she did so.

A few metres across the pubs empty car park and Lili could hear Ben's footsteps following her, causing her heartbeat to stutter nervously.

"Lili, it's just one drink." Ben called from a few paces behind her, "One drink."

"I've told you, I'm not interested!" She told him tersely, beginning to feel harassed. "Please just leave me alone," she pleaded quietly, she was exhausted and worried for her brother, and she didn't need or want the added pressure of an unrequited love interest.

With a shake of her head and nerves on edge, her heart fluttered in her chest, as she hurriedly made her way up the embankment towards the village green. The sooner she got through her front door, the better.

"Lili! Lili stop!"

Growling out a frustrated '_fuck off! _Lili failed to notice the oncoming headlights of the swerving car, as it veered off the road towards her with a sickening lack of control, until it was too late.

In the blinding light and deafening blare of the car horn, Lili felt the impact smash through her entire body and the air rush from her lungs.

In a moment she went from utter horrified panic, to silent calm. To a place where she felt nothing, not even pain and then the encroaching darkness swallowed her and she knew no more.

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield released a heavy sigh, as he listened to constant grumbling of his company. They had left the borders of The Shire three days previously, but the weather had been less than fair, and with the continual and torrential rain coupled with the addition of the Halfling's string of sudden allergies, he could feel his patience running thin.

Why Gandalf insisted on the Hobbit joining them, Thorin couldn't fathom. It had been painfully clear to him, upon entering Bilbo Baggins' home that the Hobbit was neither a warrior nor a burglar.

A rumble of thunder over their heads, sent a corresponding groan through the group of Dwarves behind him, even the ponies snorted their annoyance.

"We need to find shelter, before the next storm hits," Balin sighed nudging his pony into step beside Thorin's. "I for one, have had enough of riding in the rain for one day." The old Dwarf continued, pulling his hood further over his shock of white hair.

Thorin nodded his agreement.

Just ahead of them Gandalf peered out from under his hat, his eyes squinting at something in the road before them. "Now what do you suppose that is?" he murmured softly to himself as he slowed his horse to a stop.

"What is it?" Thorin's voice sounded a few paces back, low and wary.

"There's something on the road ahead," he replied with a twitch of his beard.

The soft ring of metal, as a sword left its sheath met his ears. "Orcs?"

"No." Gandalf shook his head, his gaze still resting on the dark bundle near the roadside, "No, Master Dwarf, it most certainly is not an Orc."

* * *

Lili could hear voices, men's voices, muffled and distant in the darkness where she had been trapped.

"_My Lady?"_

Something warm touched the side of her throat and instinctively she tried to recoil.

"_Where do you suppose she's from?"_

"_Bree, perhaps."_

"_No, don't be soft lad, she's not from Bree, not with those clothes."_

Confusion filtered through her awareness, as she tried to follow the strange voices out of the darkness. Bree?

* * *

Thorin regarded the unconscious human woman as Gandalf and Balin attempted to rouse her. She was small, delicately built and probably no taller than himself, when she was stood. Her hair was ink black and long, spilling out across the leaf covered ground around her head, contrasting sharply with her pale features.

"Where do you suppose she's from?" Kili asked as he watched Balin brush strands of long black hair from her face, as he checked for injuries.

"Bree, perhaps." Ori mused from his position near the horses.

Turning his attention away from the others for a moment, Thorin looked towards Bofur. "Bofur, you and Bifur see if you can find a suitable shelter for the night."

Leaning back on his heels, Gandalf nodded as he regarded the woman for a thoughtful moment.

"Is she wounded, Gandalf?" Fili questioned curiously as he knelt down on her other side.

With an affection glance in the young Dwarf's direction, the elderly wizard shook his head, "No Master Fili, I don't believe she is, merely unconscious."

"She appears to be dry, so whatever happened to her, happened between the storms," Thorin frowned. "Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, set a perimeter and keep watch, we don't want any surprises.

Nori, Dori, see if you can find any tracks that might tell us what happened here. Ori and Bilbo you two tend to the ponies."

"She doesn't have any provisions with her, not even enough food or water for a single day," Kili frowned, glancing around them for signs of a pack, before looking towards Thorin as though he expected his Uncle to have the answer to the mysterious woman.

"Look at what she's wearing. Gandalf have you ever seen clothes, like these?" Balin asked as he tugged at the skin tight black fabric covering her knee.

"No Balin, I can't say I have," the grey bearded wizard mused softly. "It would appear we shall have to wait until our young friend awakens, before we can have our answers."

* * *

Lili could hear the rain, the soft pattering of the heavy drops outside her window. Stirring softly, she couldn't help the one thought that flittered through her groggy mind. _God I hope that's stop by the time I get up for work._

As the thought fluttered away, another sound caught her attention, louder than the rain. A snap and crackle that immediately reminded her of the open fire in her Grandparents living room.

"_Gandalf, I think she's waking up."_

She frowned, _who was Gandalf? Had she fallen asleep with the T.V on again?_

With a sigh, she forced her eyes open, cringing at the niggling headache that could only have been caused by lack of sleep.

Thorin remained sat calmly, his back resting against the cave wall, as the rest of his men scrambled to see if, as Fili had claimed, their guest had finally awoken.

Bilbo, however, began to busy himself with putting a fresh kettle of water over the fire, apparently to make tea.

"Don't crowd her! You'll frighten her, back away now," Gandalf instructed firmly, giving Bomber, Ori and Gloin, who were closest a nudge back.

Then in a moment, the whole camp went from a curious calm to disarray, and all it took as one simple sentence from his nephews.

"Hello, there. I'm Fili,"

"…And I'm Kili, at your service."

It took Lili several long moments to realise what she was looking at. Blinking blurrily, she frowned stupidly at the crowd of bearded men invading her vision, all of them regarding her curiously.

The one nearest her smiled warmly as his blue eyes met hers, his blonde hair and beard littered with braids. "Hello, there. I'm Fili."

The dark haired man at his shoulder, mimicked his smile, "and I'm Kili, at your service."

With a cry of surprise, Lili sat up and scrambled away from the gathered men. Her hands pressing against her body, checking nothing was amiss. Which, to her relief, each layer was mercifully as it should've been. She was still wearing her favourite green jumper, denim skirt, leggings and even her well worn brown boots adorned her feet. Her coat and scarf had been removed and were currently resting on a nearby boulder.

"It's alright my dear, you're quite safe."

Tearing her gaze from where her jacket and scarf lay, Lili forced herself to focus on the kindly looking man, dressed in long grey robes. _What the fuck's going on? _Her mind screeched.

"Where am I? And who are you?" she demanded shakily, emerald eyes widening as she took in the assortment of weapons placed around the apparent cave. Axes, swords, knives and even a bow.

The elderly man, smiled gently, "You are currently in a cave roughly 3 days ride from Hobbiton, and I am Gandalf the Grey."

Lili frowned, internal alarm bells still jingling and gave a confused shake of her head, "Hobbiton? I've never heard of it."

There was a chuckle from one of the others, "Aye lass, not many folk have."

With a small smile, Gandalf extended a fingerless gloved hand towards the gathered, bearded men. " Allow me to introduce my Dwarven companions, over to your left are Dwalin, Balin, Ori, Nori and Dori, over by the fire are Oin and Gloin, Bofur, Bifur and Bombur is by the stew pot. The small fellow preparing tea, is our resident Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.

The leader of our company and the one you can thank for bringing you out of the rain, is Thorin Oakenshield."

Lili looked to each of the 'Dwarves' as Gandalf introduced them, her gaze lingering on the imposing figure of Thorin Oakenshield, as he regarded her silently, hard sapphire blue eyes crashing with her own emerald green, as he held her gaze. Something about this man, silenced the alarm bells in the back of her head, perhaps it was the way he held himself with such confidence, the proud line of his shoulders. He hadn't said one word, yet instinctively, Lili recognised a silent power in him. A reassuring sense of protection, it reminded her of Leon.

"Finally the two young fellows on you right, who took the early opportunity to introduce themselves, Masters Fili and Kili." Gandalf smiled indicating to the blonde and dark haired pair, who'd scared her half to death moments before.

Dragging her gaze from sullen figure leaning against the far wall, Lili felt her mouth twitch with a suppressed smile in response, as she looked at the newly introduced pair. Their smiles warm and apparently genuine.

"I'm, Lili."

As soon as her name passed her lips, she watched the smiles widened on their faces, as they too appreciated the bond of exchanging names.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters of Lili and Leo.**

**Also as far as I'm aware Hopping is a purely fictional place dredged up from my imagination.**

**Lastly Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite and followed the story, means a lot to know people are enjoying my little wander in Middle Earth.**

**Your thoughts are always welcome, so let me know what you think! **

Chapter 2.

Watching as the men ushered the bewildered human woman to a place beside the fire. Thorin pursed his lips, beneath his beard. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of the whole situation or her for that matter.

He'd accepted her polite, if slightly unsure thanks for his help, but what did they do with her now?

The honourable Dwarf in him, refused to leave a defenceless woman to travel on her own, however, there was a small part of him that whispered there was no place in his company for a woman.

A cursory glance towards Gandalf had Thorin stifling a wince, as he caught the twinkle in the old wizard's eye.

_Durin, help him._

"Can I tempt you with a nice, hot cup of chamomile tea, Miss Lili?" Dori enquired politely.

"I…Uh, Yes," Lili stumbled, caught out by the unexpected politeness of the question. "Thank you…Dori?" she added, hesitating slightly as she tested his name. With so many new faces and names, she didn't feel entirely confident with, who was who.

In response the grey haired, cheery Dwarf offered her a bright smile, as he went in search of a clean cup.

Sitting beside the fire, Lili forced her heart to slow its rampant beat against her ribs, as she regarded the group. _She was dreaming,_ she decided. _Stop panicking, any moment now and you'll wake up._

"How did you come to be on the road, lass?" Another of the Dwarves questioned, an older figure with a shock of white hair and a long beard, fashioned with a split down the middle. _Balin? _Her mind hesitated again.

Lili shook her head slowly, as she tried to remember anything from beyond waking in the cave. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me," she admitted quietly. "I remember walking into my village…it was late…I think I was on my way home." She trailed off weakly, panic rippling through her. _Where was she?_

"Home would be, where?" Kili asked dropping down to sit beside her.

Accepting the steaming mug from Dori with a small smile, Lili stilled for a moment, "it's a small village, called Hopping."

"Where's that? Never heard of it." Fili interrupted, with a frown.

"Must be somewhere west of Bree, I reckon," Bofur commented from his side of the fire, just as he reached for his brother, who was about to eat his forth bowl of stew, "Stop it, Bombur. You've had enough."

"There is no place, west of Bree, by that name." Thorin spoke suspiciously as he moved around the fire.

"Indeed," Gandalf agreed, taking several thoughtfully puffs of his pipe. "In fact there is no village by that name, in all our known lands."

Lili's gaze flicked from each of the men as they spoke, her mind stumbling in confusion. "Hopping is in the south west…"

"The south west?" Thorin challenged softly, his deep blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes, the south west… of England!" She snapped, suddenly feeling defensive under his scrutiny. Disliking the way he made her feel as if she was lying.

Rising to his feet, Gandalf murmured to himself for several long moments, before he turned to address the others. The Dwarves falling silent around him, "I do believe we've solved one mystery, concerning our new friend." He smiled, as the gathered group looked at him in confusion.

"Really? Because I'm feeling utterly confused by the whole thing," Lili muttered.

"Perfectly natural, I'd imagine," Gandalf smiled kindly. "I do believe the reason why Nori and Dori failed to find any tracks in the area, not even yours, Lili, is simply because you didn't travel here on a horse or on foot."

"But where am I?" she questioned her voice rising sharply, with her building stress. "I don't recognise any of the places you've mentioned. Hobbiton, Bree."

"Of course you don't," he nodded, reaching to pat her free hand. "You've never been here before, in Middle Earth."

"What?" Lili's heart fluttered in disbelief, before she shook her head. " Wait. Don't you mean, Earth?"

"No, I said exactly what I meant to say," Gandalf replied shortly fixing her a stern glare.

Thorin's gaze flittered from her to Gandalf, his mouth drawn in a grim line, "what are you saying, wizard?"

With an exasperated sigh, the aging wizard turned his full attention to the Dwarf Lord. "What I'm saying Master Dwarf is, Lili has come to Middle Earth from a different world and I dare say a different time."

"That's not possible," Thorin muttered, his eyes widening.

At the wizards words, not a single one of Dwarves or Bilbo uttered a sound, they sat transfixed, gazes darting from their leader, to Gandalf and then to Lili.

"Who are we to say what is and isn't possible," Gandalf challenged, "I don't doubt we will see a good many impossible things become possible before our time is over."

"Why me? What reason could there be for me to be here?" Lili whispered, the colour draining from her face.

His expression softening, Gandalf offered her a small smile, "The answer to that question I don't know, but perhaps we'll find out on our travels. I do not think we found you on the road by coincidence."

Immediately Thorin straightened, his sharp gaze glaring at the elderly man.

Placing her mug of untouched tea on the ground by her feet, Lili stood and shook her head, her raven hair twirling around her elbows as she paced the small area. "This isn't real, I'm having some sort of mental breakdown. Or I'm dreaming, any moment now and I'll wake up," she murmured, running her hands through her hair.

A clap of thunder outside caused her to jump and her gaze fell on the darkening world, beyond the cave entrance.

Nervous neighs and snorts reached her ears as another rumble of thunder sounded.

Thorin moved in the corner of her vision, "Fili, Kili go and check the ponies make sure they're all secure, before the storm hits."

Watching as the two younger Dwarves headed outside, without a word. Lili felt her heart twist in confusion.

Tears unexpectedly welled in her eyes and she felt her vision tilt dangerously for the briefest moment. _Was this what it was like to go mad?_

Had she gotten lost in her own mind? Had the relentless pressure of over working and the lack of news concerning Leo, finally become too much?

Is that why she was sat in a damp cave, surrounded by bearded men no taller than herself, drinking chamomile tea?

One of the group, _Bilbo_ if she remembered correctly, wasn't even 4ft tall and he looked almost child like in comparison to the others, he even had large, hairy feet. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lili shook her head. _You've got a hell of an imagination, Lillian,_ she mused to herself.

Opening her eyes again, she felt a tear slip off the end of her lower lashes and took a shaky breath, "please tell me this a dream."

The elderly figure of Gandalf appeared before her, his features kind and full of patience. "My dear girl, I can assure you this is real and you most certainly are not dreaming. I imagine this has all been highly overwhelming, but I do think you were bought here for a reason and we were meant to meet you as we have."

He smiled gently, giving her shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze. "Come, you should drink your tea before it gets cold," he added softly with a swift wink.

"Gandalf a word, if I may," Thorin hissed a low murmur.

As he moved towards the cave entrance, the Dwarven Prince fixed Gandalf a stern glare. "She can not come with us, Gandalf. It's too dangerous!" he muttered, his attention drawn to the young girl as she settled beside Balin, mug of tea in hand.

"So you would have us leave her here, defenceless?" Came the swift retort, "I do not think she arrived here by coincidence." Gandalf added with a stern scowl.

Hesitating for a moment at the sting in his pride, Thorin regarded his friend thoughtfully. No matter what he felt about the situation, the Wizard was seldom wrong about things. "Very well," he relented, "but I offer you the same words I did back at the Halfling's home. I can not guarantee her safety, nor will I be responsible for her fate."

After another moment, Gandalf nodded, "Agreed."

With a nod, Thorin looked over the fire towards, Balin. "Balin, we'll need another contract."

* * *

Sipping her tea, Lili held the contract in her free hand and glanced curiously towards Balin, who'd given her the paper, after he'd made some hasty changes with a quill from Bilbo's pack.

"Alright it all seems to be fair, but I have one question." She told him, as the others began to settle down around them.

"Go on," Balin smiled, this woman fascinated him, one moment she was on the edge of panic and the next seemingly calm. Just as she'd gone from being on the verge of tears to a calm curiosity as Thorin explained the particulars of their quest.

"What's this about incineration? I thought we were on a journey to reclaim your home." Lili's green eyes gleamed in the dim light of the lantern and the fire, as she looked at him. She had assumed they'd lost their home in war, but something about the way they were all looking at her, made her question her original assumption.

"Aye, Lass we are…"

"Incineration on account of Smaug the terrible," Bofur grinned, cheerfully at her. "The dragon who took Erebor from us and now guards the wealth of our entire kingdom," Balin added softly, his words tentative as he gauged her reaction.

"A dragon?" Lili queried taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh Aye, he'll melt the flesh from your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur continued merrily.

With a soft noise of acceptance in her throat, Lili nodded. "Ah well, that makes sense, seeing as dragons breathe fire and all." With a small smile, she held out a hand. "Does anyone have a pen?"

Bofur blinked at her in surprise, clearly not having expected her reaction to have been one of acceptance.

From his seat across the fire, Fili chuckled into his tankard and beside him his brother grinned, "You took that better than Bilbo." Kili commented.

Giving the contract one final read, Lili shrugged gently to herself. _Dreaming about dragons now? I've got to remember to write this down when I wake up._

Scribbling her signature on the bottom of the contract, she handed it and the quill back to Balin, before looking curiously at Kili, "what happened to Bilbo?"

The small Hobbit in questioned shuffled his bare, hairy feet in embarrassment before he cleared his throat, collecting himself. "I was getting over the shock of thirteen dwarves turning up at my front door, completely pillaging my larder and…"

The large, tattooed dwarf sat in the far corner, released a deep rumbling laugh, "Ah the wee, fellow fainted."

"I was getting over the shock," Bilbo reiterated quietly.

"White as corpse he was," Gloin chuckled.

Lili immediately felt sorry for him, wishing she hadn't asked. He obviously was as out of his depth with the situation as she was and he was having to deal with being the butt of the Dwarves teasing.

"Come now," Gandalf sighed, "We all had better get some rest, and we've a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

From his position near the cave entrance, Thorin flicked his gaze over the assembled group. "I'll take first watch, the rest of you get some sleep," his gaze lingered on Lili for a moment, before he turned his attention back the darkness outside their temporary home.

Shifted uneasily under his brooding gaze, Lili had the distinct impression the early night was for her benefit more than the others. She suddenly felt like a child being put to bed by her father.

* * *

She hadn't expected to sleep, but Lili awoke several hours later in the chilly, pre dawn grey, shivering and curled on the hard cave floor, tucked under her jacket.

Around her she could hear the chorus of snores from the gathered men _'Dwarves'_ her mind corrected timidly, as she realised what she hoped had been a dream was in fact reality.

Beside her, she could feel the tempting warmth emanating from the slumbering Kili. At least she assumed it was him, as he'd been there when she'd originally settled down to sleep. Shifting slightly against the dull ache in her right hip, where she'd slept in the same position all night, she contemplated snuggling up against him, but something in her mind whispered how inappropriate that would be.

Instead she wriggled further under her coat and sighed softly, maybe this whole thing was an 'episode' bought on by exhaustion and stress?

Wriggling again, Lili stilled as a quiet voice drifted across the small cave, "Its alright Lass, go back to sleep there's a few more hours before dawn yet."

Rising carefully on her elbows, as not to wake the sleeping occupants on either side of her, Lili could just make out the figure of Balin, wrapped in a heavy cloak and sat near the cave entrance, in the same spot she'd last seen Thorin the night before.

Returning to her original position, she nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand reached out and tugged her backwards until her back was pressed against the solid warmth of one of her fellow sleepers. She lay tense, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest with each beat, until a whispered voice sounded against her shoulder blade.

"We can share body heat, I could feel you shivering, while you slept."

Fili, her muscled uncoiled slightly as she recognised his voice and she let herself begin to relax. "I didn't mean to keep you awake," she whispered an apology.

"You didn't, I've just finished my watch."

With a yawn, Lili tucked her hand under her cheek as a makeshift pillow as a wall of warmth at her front shifted marginally closer and whispered sleepily, "Get some sleep."

Closing her eyes, Lili willed herself not to think about how awkward it was to be curled up against one… Kili's back inched closer to her front… Make that, two strange men, in an attempt to conserve body heat, while they slept in a damp, cold cave with thirteen other people.

* * *

The chilly sensation of girl easing away from his side, made Fili realise she'd pulled away from him, obviously uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping so close together. With a sleepy huffed and his voice barely above a whisper, he explained, "You'll be more comfortable, it's why we all sleep so close together."

It was a normal thing for males to share body heat by sleeping close together, he'd done it many times on hunting trips previously. A survival tactic taught by older warriors that could save lives in harsh weather.

Without another word, he dropped his arm over her waist as if to hold her against him and drifted off to sleep, hoping for her sake she did the same.

Kili eased himself closer to the human girl, curled between him and his brother, her slight body offering a tempting warmth against the dawn's damp chill. Feeling her shift against his back, he frowned with closed eyes. Even with her fidgeting he was still more than content to stay where he was, rather than end up with the likes of Bombur or Durin forbid, Oin as a bed mate.

From his resting place, Thorin let his gaze sweep over the sleeping members of his company, before it fell on the young trio on the opposite side of the smouldering fire.

Beside him, Bofur stirred in his sleep with a grunt, before his snores returned to their usual rhythm.

It hadn't surprised him when they'd all retired the previous night that both his nephews had positioned themselves on either side of the strange human girl. After all he'd taught them what it was to be honourable and respectful of females, particularly those who couldn't fend for themselves.

However, watching the way Fili draped an arm over her waist and tugged her back against his side and the way Kili shifted back until she was nestled tightly between them, Thorin couldn't help but wonder if she would end up driving a wedge between the brothers. He frowned darkly and shook his head at the thought, he'd have to make sure that didn't happen.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything other than the characters of Lili, Leo and Petal the pony ****.**

**Not entirely sure I've got the characters for Kili and Fili quite right, so let me know if you think they need adjusting.**

**As always thanks for all the support, hope you enjoy the next chapter! x**

Chapter 3.

"How's the little lass, supposed to travel with us? We only bought one spare pony for Mister Baggins." Gloin commented, as they prepared to leave the following morning, after a quick, rowdy breakfast of bacon and sausages.

"She's quite welcome to ride Myrtle," Bilbo offered quickly making to dismount the small, sturdy, chestnut pony.

"Stay where you are," Thorin instructed sharply, before casting his sapphire gaze over to where Lili stood, with a mild look of irritation. Which she wasn't sure was aimed at her or the anxious looking Hobbit, either way Lili shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "If it doesn't offend you, my lady, you'll have to ride with one of the others," he told her after a moment of deliberation.

"Why would that offend me?" Lili frowned; curious has to how women in this land conducted themselves. She learnt to ride horses as a girl and often rode two up with friends when she'd been 'between' horses.

"He only means, it's not the usual way for a lady to travel, lass." Balin explained kindly as he mounted his own pony.

Lili made a soft 'oh', as a hand was held out to her from the left.

A quick glance confirmed, to her relief it was Kili. His youthful features pulled into a grin as she accepted his hand and sprung up behind him, with an effortless bounce of her feet. A small show on her part, that she wasn't some useless damsel in distress.

Looping her arm loosely around Kili's waist, Lili flashed a smile in Fili's direction as she caught his surprised chuckle.

With a curt nod, Thorin turned his steed forward and nudged the pony towards the road.

It wasn't long before Lili, relaxed into the rhythm of the pony beneath her and leaned comfortably against the back in front of her, listening to the others as they talked and laughed.

She was coming to realise the dwarves were a merry group, with the possible exception of Thorin, who, if she was honest, was a moody bastard.

As they travelled, it gave Lili her first view of the land she'd mysteriously arrived in, and it stole her breath at the sheer untouched beauty of the rolling landscape, lush green plains, littered with splashes of colour in the form of wild flowers that gave way to the towering mountains in the far distance.

"Has anyone seen Gandalf?" Bilbo questioned suddenly.

The question caused Lili to glance behind them, with a frown. Actually she hadn't seen him since the previous evening.

"Ah, worry not Bilbo, he's a wizard, it's what they do." Bofur chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to look at their Halfling companion. "Appear and disappear, as they please."

"Shouldn't we wait for him?" The Hobbit asked looking around at the others.

"Nay, Laddie. He'll be along when he's ready." Balin explained patiently, just as the distant rumble of thunder sounded over head.

"Let's keep moving, we need to stay ahead of this storm, if you all wish to remain dry." Thorin spoke, his voice snapping with authority from the front of the group.

"Some how, I not entirely sure it's going to make any difference," Lili mused, as she glanced towards the gathering storm clouds.

Kili tilted his head in the direction of the clouds and chuckled lightly, "On one hand, at least we won't need to wash up before supper tonight."

"Since when did you ever wash up before supper?" Fili challenged sceptically from beside them.

"Since we've been joined by fairer company," Kili grinned, giving the arm Lili had resting around his waist a playful pat.

Unable to help herself Lili laughed softly, letting the teasing edge slip into her voice, "Have you told Bilbo, how you feel?"

In front of her Kili spluttered in surprise, cheeks flushing pink and immediately stumbled over his words in an effort to correct himself, "I…wait…that wasn't, I didn't mean…"

Fili let loose a hearty laugh at his discomfort and soon enough Lili was joining him. Her laughter merged with his, a pretty, delicate sound entwining with his deep booming voice that floated around the travellers, as they plodded steadily onward.

"And what may I ask, is so funny?"

Gandalf could hear the merry laughter before he set his eyes on the group, the thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and a human girl, on the road a little way ahead of him. At the tail end of the riders, as usual, were the two young Dwarven brothers, Fili and Kili and riding with youngest of the brothers was Lili.

"Well now, it appears, you may not have been so desperately needed after all," he murmured, making sure the reins of the small black pony he was leading were securely tied to his own horse' saddle.

As he approached, Gandalf smiled softly as he listened to the joint laughter of Fili and Lili.

Clearing his throat, the elderly wizard reined his horse in and settled into the mellow pace of the dwarves ponies. "And what may I ask, is so funny?" he enquired, taking in the slight embarrassed flush on Kili's cheeks and the teasing laughter of his older brother and the small woman settled behind him.

"Ah Gandalf, you're back!" Fili chuckled.

"Indeed I am, Master Fili."

"We were having a bit of a giggle at Kili's expense, I'm afraid," Lili admitted, with a smile.

"I'm sure," the wizard replied with a twitch of his beard.

The sound of Fili's laughter drifting around them, came as no surprise to Thorin Oakenshield. He'd lost count of the times he'd listened to the jovial antics of his two nephews, what did surprise him, however, was the fact it wasn't Kili's laughter he could hear now, but the softer, feminine laugh of a woman.

Resisting the temptation to glance over his shoulder, the Dwarven prince couldn't help but wonder what his kinsmen had done to cause such a delightful sound. It had been a long time since Thorin had heard a woman laugh, human or dwarf alike and he'd almost forgotten how nice it was to hear.

In truth human women viewed him with a mix of curiosity and nervousness, while their men regarded him with narrowed eyes full of suspicion, something he no longer questioned and merely regarded them with bored indifference in return. It was the same in every city with an empty forge that needed working, they hostile views soon changed when they needed weapons and tools repaired or a wife need a new cooking pot.

He snorted at the direction of his thoughts, as Gandalf rode up beside him. Eyeing the wizard, he shook his head as he spotted the black pony. "You assume she can ride," he stated warily. He really wasn't sure he had the patience to deal with another hapless and helpless member of their company, Durin knew the Halfling was enough.

"While you assume she can not. I do believe our newest addition to this quest may surprise us all, even you, Master Dwarf." Gandalf replied with a huff. "Of course if you're content enough to leave her in the influence of your nephews for the entirety of our journey, then I shall return the pony to her previous owner." The wizard's mouth twitched with a suppressed smile, "I admit the young lass does seem rather content riding with Kili."

Thorin glared sharply for a moment before he nodded, "Very well, when we next stop let her have the pony and we'll see how well she handles the animal." He paused at the sound of another bout of laughter from the back of the group. "I hope she proves a better horseman than the Halfling or I fear we shall never get to Erebor."

* * *

When they finally stopped for a brief rest and a small lunch that consisted of bread, cheese and an apple each, Lili found herself roped into helping Kili and Fili tend to the ponies. Something she didn't mind in the slightest, she knew horses, grew up riding them and despite being lost in strange world with some equally strange people. Horses were still horses. That and she rather enjoyed the jovial company of Fili and his younger brother Kili, they made her feel welcome. She'd forgotten how good it felt to laugh.

"Can you ride?"

Thorin's stern words made Lili pause, as she checked Bilbo's pony for lameness in her legs.

"If you mean horses?" she queried sharply, "Then the answer is, yes."

Even she knew her tone was sharper than it should be, and normally she'd apologise for it, but this man, _dwarf_ her mind hissed, may have all the airs and graces of a leader, but he also came across as somewhat of a bully and Lili refused to feel bullied by anyone.

He quirked an eyebrow in response, his gaze narrowing as it swept over her. Clearing sizing her up, Lili crossed her arms defensively and forced herself not to shift under his scrutiny.

After a long moment, Thorin's gaze found hers and he nodded, obviously seeing something in her he approved of.

As he returned to the rest of his men, Thorin found his thoughts drawn back the Lili. The woman was a mystery and he'd been almost certain she'd be nothing more than a burden to himself and the men, even more so than the Halfling.

She was also beautiful and like all dwarves he could appreciate beautiful things. Be they, ornate weapons, gems, jewellery or women.

She was everything a dwarven woman wasn't. She was small and delicate, with eyes as captivating as flawless emeralds, set in a face that was all smooth, pale skin and fine features. The small, narrow nose, high cheek bones and full mouth, all framed by cascades of long, thick hair the colour of polished onyx.

No, there would be no mistaking her was anything but female.

However, she had an air about her, even he couldn't deny and while he didn't doubt he made her nervous, she refused to be cowed by him. She had a metal about her that just may help keep her alive on this journey.

* * *

"Does she have a name, Gandalf?" Lili questioned running her hands over the black pony's solid neck. With a soft smile, the wizard shook his head, "Not that I recall being told." Placing a hand lightly on her shoulder, Gandalf offered her a small wink, "Perhaps you could think of a suitable name for your new friend?"

Returning his smile, Lili nodded, stroke the pony's broad nose, the animal watching her with dark, intelligent and content eyes.

"Hmm, we'll have to think of a name for you while we ride, won't we petal?" she decided, giving the pony another affection pat.

With a soft knicker and a twitch of her ears, the coal coloured mare seemed to agree.

"Why not call her Petal?" A timid voice asked.

Turning Lili realised the Hobbit, Bilbo was standing beside her, and he smiled slightly at her. "She seemed to respond to the name a moment ago," he continued quietly.

"What do you think?" she questioned looking back at her pony. "Petal?"

She watched with some amusement as the small pony's ears twitched and released another soft knicker.

"Well, that settles that then, eh?" she smiled at Bilbo.

The rest of the days ride was dogged by rain, the cold icy storms soaking through clothes, packs and bedrolls. For Lili though, not even the bad weather could dampen her joy at being able to ride again. Admittedly she was used to riding bigger animals than Petal, still the familiar feel of the pony beneath her raised her spirits. Another heavy downpour purged the forest around them, mixing the scents of horse, pine and dirt into the air.

Hunkered down in Petal's saddle, Lili found herself grateful the weather had been cold in her own world and she chosen to wear her thick, hooded winter coat, which while protected her from the cold, it was also relatively waterproof. Otherwise she imagined she'd be feeling as sorry for herself as Bilbo currently was. Peeking out from her hood she glanced towards the small figure, who was riding beside her. The poor Hobbit looked utterly miserable, soaked through, cold and painfully uncomfortable riding a pony.

As if to prove her observations, Bilbo jumped at the harsh crack of lightening, his already awkward grip tightened around the reigns and jerked in his fright and the chestnut pony beneath him, released an indignant squeal and reared up.

With several disgruntled shouts from his men, Thorin glanced over his shoulder to see what the commotion was all about.

"I might've known," he growled, frowning in annoyance as the Halfling struggled to control his pony.

Lili's hand shot out more on instinct than anything else, as she caught hold of Myrtle's bridle. "Whoa, whoa, easy girl," she coaxed, "easy."

Petal snorted as she sidled up beside the startled chestnut, seemingly unconcerned with the entire ruckus.

Allowing the ponies to plod onwards, Lili kept a hand on Bilbo's pony, until she certain they wouldn't have anymore accidents.

"Bilbo, lower your hands and loosen your grip," She instructed softly.

The Hobbit looked at her in frustration, "But if I do that, the silly animal doesn't do as she's told."

Lili chuckled with a shake of her head, "Trust me, I've been riding since I was a girl. Lower and loosen your grip, the reason Myrtle is spooking is not because she's worried about the storm, she can feel your unease," she reached over and touched the back of his hand pushing it lightly, until he finally mirrored her own grip on Petal's reigns. She nodded, "That's better. Now relax, feel how she moves and move with it. Don't sit like you're made of wood."

With a shaky sigh, Bilbo's shoulders slumped slightly and Lili smiled, offering him a gentle pat on the back, "We'll make a half decent rider out you yet."

Turning her attention back to the road in front of them, she was surprised to see Thorin offer her a nod of gratitude over his shoulder, seemingly grateful she'd intervened before Bilbo and his pony caused too much disruption.

"I don't think he likes me very much," Bilbo sighed from beside her.

Looking at him Lili, chuckled humourlessly, "I don't think he likes many people, Bilbo."

"Well he doesn't seem to mind you, at all," the Hobbit continued quietly, Lili didn't miss the note of bitterness in his voice as he spoke. "He sees me as a burden, and he'd be right too. I'm a Hobbit, we don't do excitement or adventure."

"So what do Hobbit's do then?" Lili asked, reaching to tuck a damp piece of her hair back inside her hood.

"Oh well, anything really to do with food," Bilbo smiled wistfully, "We love to cook and throw parties. Oh you should see the fare laid out for the mid summer festival…I don't suppose I'll be home for the festival this year," he trailed off for a moment, before he cleared his throat, "We also like brewing ale's and there's nothing like sitting in front of a nice warm fire after a hearty meal with a pipe and a fresh batch of ol' Toby, best pipe weed in all the Shire."

Lili smiled, Hobbit life sounded very peaceful and she could see exactly why Bilbo found this whole experience so daunting.

As the rain grew more persistent, Lili found herself humming in order to distract herself from the fact her fingers were going numb, it was an old tune her Grandmother used to sing.

"Gandalf, can't you do anything about this deluge?" Dori mused hopefully.

"It is raining; Master Dori and it will continue to do so until the rain is done." The wizard replied sharply. "If you wish to change the weather you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked. "Other wizards I mean."

"There are five of us, the wisest of our order is Saruman the white," Gandalf explained, "Then there are the two blues," he paused slightly, "You know I've quite forgotten their names."

Lili felt her mouth twitch with a smile as she caught his words.

"Who's the fifth?" the Hobbit beside her wanted to know.

"Radagast the brown. He's an unusual fellow, prefers the company of animals."

* * *

It was another few hours, riding in the rain, before Thorin announced they'd make camp for night, much to the relief of Bilbo, who'd have quite enough of ponies and rain for one day.

Dismounting Petal, Lili regarded the small cave, well it wasn't five star luxury but at least they'd be out of the rain.

Snagging Petal's reigns in one had, she caught hold of Myrtle's and followed Kili to where they'd set a make shift, rope corral for the ponies.

Thorin watched Lili as she led the ponies away and he frowned. She was not how he'd thought she'd be and Durin's beard was he relieved by that. It was clear she knew how to care for horses and her quick intervention on the road earlier had saved the Halfling from possible injury.

Despite the dismal weather, she hadn't complained about being wet or cold, even though he'd over heard her telling Fili, she'd been humming that pretty tune to distract herself from her cold hands.

Yes, she was certainly made of sturdier metal than he'd first thought.

"Thorin, the caves empty," Dwalin announced as he appeared from the cave entrance.

Thorin nodded, his gaze drawn to his large kinsman, "Good."

Bofur moved passed them, "I'll get a fire going."

"Take Master Baggins with you, we're all cold and hungry." Thorin told him firmly, his gaze drawn to the Hobbit sat shivering beside Gandalf.

"Oi come on Bilbo, let's get inside and get a fire and supper on the go, shall we?" Bofur called out cheerfully, as he entered the cave, Bilbo hurrying after him.

Tying the last of the ponies to their make shift tethers, Lili shivered in the folds of her coat. After a long, wet day in the saddle she was more than ready to curl up in her blanket and sleep.

Though she was relatively dry considering the storms they'd ridden through, she was most certainly damp.

"Come on, Lass, Supper and a nice roaring fire are waiting," Balin called from the cave entrance.

"We're coming," Kili shouted back, flashing her a grin.

"Not you, Laddie. Thorin says you have first lookout," Balin's voice floated through the shadows to them.

With a groan, Kili scowled and tugged his hood further over his head until Lili could just make out his features, dark and brooding and she was momentarily struck by the likeness between him and Thorin. Moving to settle himself at the foot of a nearby tree, Kili grumbled with a sigh, "right,"

Lili offered a gentle smile as she turned towards the dimly lit cave entrance. "I'll bring you some supper, when its ready." she told him, moving on tired legs towards the welcoming warmth of their temporary home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for Lili, Leo and Petal.**

**Thanks again for all the support, I really do appreciate it!**

**Okay this chapter is a bit of a 'filler' chapter to help move the plot along and boy did I struggle with it!**

**First off I'm not sure on the action sequence so any suggestions on how to better it would be great and secondly I can't help but feel, Thorin may be slightly out of character, which is bugging me! Let me know what you think, please.**

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter :o)**

**x **

Chapter 4.

Just as the shadows began to lengthen, Kili was surprised and grateful to see Lili returning from the cave, as promised with a bowl of steaming stew in her hands.

He'd half expected Fili or Bilbo to bring his supper.

While it had stopped raining, the air was damp and chilly and he accepted the hot stew eagerly with a thankful smile.

Watching as she took a seat beside him, tucking herself into the sheltering shadow of the tree, Kili waited in curious silence.

Catching his look, Lili offered a small smile, "I thought you might like some company."

Swallowing a mouthful of stew, Kili shrugged slightly. "Who am I to say no to such pretty company?" he teased lightly, grinning as he caught sight of the faint blush blooming on her cheeks.

A short while later Lili and Kili sat together, talking quietly in hushed voices. Holding the small axe in her hand, Lili traced the intricate designs engraved in the slender handle with her fingertips. "So you made this?" She asked quietly, even in the half light she could tell it was skilfully done.

Kili had been explaining some of his people's culture to her, in particular, their skill in the forges, creating highly sort after weapons, armour and even jewellery.

Beside her, the dwarf shook his head, "No, actually Thorin did. I think he gifted it me in the hopes it would draw my attention away from archery."

She frowned, her gaze drawn to the gently curving blade of the axes head, "Why?"

Kili chuckled softly but it missed its usual warmth and joviality, "I've always been a bit different than my kin. I'm quicker and lighter on my feet and have the sharpest eyes in the company, things not usual for a dwarf."

Lili shook her head, "I don't understand, how's that a bad thing?"

Glancing to their left, Kili stilled instantly, dark eyes narrowing. Lili knew instinctively to stay quiet, even before he had motioned her to do so, with a finger to his lips. Their conversation forgotten.

With a silent nod, Lili remained perfectly still and rigid as the sudden wave of unease swept up her spine and her heart began to pound in her chest.

* * *

It was the panicked shrieks of the ponies that snapped Thorin from his half doze and had him reaching for his sword.

Moving quickly out into the shadowy night, he paused as other sounds reached his ears. Deep, grunting snarls and the rasping, biting language he knew all to well and despised with every inch of his being.

Dwalin snarled in disgust as he heaved his battle axe in the equally familiar fighting stance. "Orcs!"

As he lead the rest of his men in the direction of the corralled ponies, Thorin felt his war cry die on his lips at what he witnessed.

* * *

Lili stared in disbelief at the _thing_ standing before her. The grey skin, gaunt and scarred, with blood red eyes that danced with cruelty. It was snarling at her through a mouthful of sharp teeth, in what she assumed was its language.

It was the harsh, guttural laugh that chilled her blood and for instant, Lili knew exactly what it intended to do to her. _I'd like to wake up now!_ Her mind screeched as she fought not to panic.

In flash it leapt for her, a long jagged knife slashing outwards and aimed for her throat. With a shriek, Lili ducked and brought her left hand up, slamming her open palm hard into its nose. Just like Leo had taught her.

Feeling the sting of the impact in her wrist. Lili watched in disjointed satisfaction as the creature stumbled back with a squeal of surprise.

As it made another lunge towards her, Lili dodged the arm wielding the knife only to feel the full impact of a punch to her face, as it swung out with its free hand. Pain exploded in her left cheek and jaw and she momentarily saw stars as she hit the ground with a shocked gasp.

Scrambling to her feet, she had just enough time to drop into a crouch and extend her left leg in a half circle and sweep its legs out from underneath it, as it attempted to charge her. Leo really would be proud.

The creature hit the ground on its back with an enraged screech, its knife clattering from its grip with the impact.

Lili saw her chance and pounced, literally. Raising her right hand, she tightened her fingers around Kili's axe, which until then she'd held forgotten in her grip and bought the weapon down, the blade slicing through leather straps and into flesh of its chest with almost no effort.

A gurgled scream met her ears, as she yanked the blade free and smashed it down again, hard, into the scrabbling, wailing body beneath her.

A third hard strike and it stopped thrashing, blood bubbling through jagged teeth and spilt lips as it struggled to breathe, gagging for a moment and went silent.

Staggering to her feet, Lili immediately dragged her gaze from the bleeding corpse and felt her stomach lurch sickening. _Oh God…_

Gripping the axe in blood coated fingers she felt first the tremors of shock kick in and her legs went weak. She gripped a nearby tree for support, the rough bark biting into her fingers, as she took several deep, calming breaths. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lili felt the heated ache settling in her jaw. _No doubt it was bruising_. As that thought fluttered through her mind, another rattled through, leaving cold realisation in its wake. _Shit, that hurt._ Snapping her eyes open, Lili gingerly touched her cheek,_ You're not supposed to get hurt in your dreams…_ "I'm not dreaming," she murmured, her stomach lurching again, threatening to purge her supper.

A rising howl, from somewhere behind her drew her attention towards the trees and instantly she swore. How could she have forgotten about Kili?

The howl cut off abruptly with a high pitched yelp and silence descended around them heavy and suffocating. Even ponies ceased their nervous snorts and stamps.

"Lili?"

Through the tree line, Kili appeared bow in hand and panting, but otherwise unharmed.

Relief flooded through her system like a tidal wave and Lili found herself laughing, "Oh thank God, Kili!"

Flashing an equally relieved smile, Kili caught sight of the bloody axe in her hand and then noticed the body, "You killed the Orc?" he questioned in surprise. "I knew there was more to you than a pretty face."

* * *

Thorin watched as Lili dispatched the Orc and realised he really had underestimated her. She moved with a lightness of foot, not so different from Kili and while her strikes with the axe lacked discipline, they had been effective.

It was clear her had at least basic knowledge of fighting.

"The Lass, isn't so helpless after all," Dwalin commented from beside him with a nod of approval.

Balin moved passed them, "Are you hurt Lassie?" He asked, dark eyes sweeping over the shaken woman.

Lili blinked, dazed and shook her head, "No. No I'm fine."

With a nod, Balin glanced towards his younger kinsman, "Kili?"

"Fine, not a scratch," Kili grinned, placing his bow back over his shoulder.

"What happened here?" Thorin demanded fixing Kili with a stern glare.

"Warg scout," Kili replied, "Stumbled right into the camp, caught scent of the ponies."

"The beast?"

Kili pointed behind him in the direction he'd just come in, "dead, like its rider."

With a nod, Thorin turned towards Dwalin, "Dwalin you, Gloin and Bifur set a perimeter. Make sure we don't have anymore uninvited guests."

"The carcasses?"

Letting his gaze fall on the dead orc, Thorin felt the rush of loathing rise. "Leave them for the crows."

Following his gaze, Lili shivered, "What is it?" she questioned shakily, "Or was it, before I…" her voice failed and she turned quickly away from it, visibly shaking.

With a scowl, Thorin narrowed his eyes on her in disbelief of her apparent regret. "That is an Orc, a foul creature that doesn't deserve your remorse," He told her sharply as he sheathed his sword. "The rest of you get back to the camp, we leave at first light."

Listening to the retreating sound of his footfalls, Lili swallowed heavily.

"Come on, Lass," a gentle hand touched her arm. "Thorin's right, Orcs are savage and cruel and it would've done more than just kill you." Balin continued softly.

Sniffing back her tears Lili nodded, "I know, I could tell by the way it was looking at me." She chuckled humourlessly, "Its just I've never killed anything before, not even a spider."

Balin didn't say a word, merely patted her arm affectionately.

Glancing at Kili, Lili offered him a small smile. "Never a dull moment, with you is it?" She joked weakly as she reached to hand him back his axe.

He chuckled in reply and then shook his head as he gaze landed on the small weapon, "Keep it. It's yours now, a gift."

Fabric tore behind them, before Bofur appeared on her other side, a piece of grubby black cloth in his hand. He offered it to her with a small smile, "You should always wipe your blade clean after..." he gaze flicked meaningfully towards the dead orc.

Accepting the cloth with trembling fingers, Lili flinched at the black blood splattering her hands.

* * *

After wiping the axe clean and rinsing her hands with water from one of the water canteens, Lili found herself once again seated near the fire with a mug of chamomile tea in her hands.

Bilbo sat quietly beside her, a mug of chamomile tea in his own hands. "All a bit overwhelming isn't it?" He mused softly, watching as the rest of the dwarves settled down to rest.

Lili nodded in agreement, "It is," she sipped at her tea, her gaze drawn to Thorin who was seated close to the cave's entrance, set apart from the other men. "Lonely too," she commented quietly, looking back at Bilbo.

The Hobbit sighed, "Even before this I wasn't the most social of Hobbits," he admitted as he took a sip of his tea. "Funny, even though I didn't have many friends back home, I don't remember feeling this lonely."

"You know, maybe if you got to know them better, you might actually find they're not as bad as you think," Lili pointed out gently.

Taking another sip of his tea, Bilbo regarded her curiously, "I can't imagine you ever feel lonely. You're not afraid of this or what we might face, you laugh with them. You killed an Orc to defend Kili."

She smiled at his words and took another sip of her tea, "You're wrong Bilbo, I am scared, terrified in fact, but what good will it do me? Save getting myself or worse someone else killed.

My brother, Leo, he's a soldier and he's seen his fair share of war, he once told me it's not being fearless that makes a brave person, its not letting that fear rule you."

Bilbo sat contemplating her words for a long moment before he smiled slightly and nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Lili," he paused as Bomber let out a particularly thunderous snore.

Chuckling slightly at how these dwarves managed to sleep so soundly, Lili offered the Hobbit a warm smile. "You're welcome, Bilbo, after all what are friends for?"

Bilbo stared at her in pleased surprise, "friends?"

Feeling her smile widen, she nodded, "Of course, if you'd like to be that is."

"I'd like that very much," he smiled back.

Watching how the small Hobbit's face lit up, Lili felt her own heart lighten in response, "So would I."

* * *

Gandalf felt his beard twitch as the beginnings of a smile pulled at his mouth. He lay quietly, feigning sleep as he listened to Bilbo and Lili talk and felt a small slither of triumph ripple through him.

Belladonna Took's son had finally made a friend on this adventure.

As Bilbo shuffled over to his sleeping place, beside Gandalf, Lili once again found her gaze drawn to the imposing figure of Thorin. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt the need to apologise to him. The thought of his disapproval at her emotional response to killing that… thing, _Orc_, made her feel edgy.

Which she immediately scolded herself for, she barely knew him and there for she wasn't answerable to him. She was perfectly with in her rights to feel remorse. She wasn't a killer or at least she hadn't been, before she landed in Middle Earth.

_It was self defence, Lili. That thing would have killed you or worse_. She reminded herself sharply.

Still, even as she argued with herself, her feet carried her across the small cave, tiptoeing her way over and around the other sleeping occupants, until she stood beside Thorin. Another unsettling thought re entered her mind as she did so. She wasn't dreaming and she could have been killed. She was completely unprepared for this world and its apparent dangers, basic self defence would only go so far.

Hesitating for a moment, she finally sat down on a small protruding boulder, a few feet from the intimidating dwarf.

Neither of them spoke for several long moments and Lili let her gaze follow Thorin's line of sight, out into the darkness beyond the cave.

"Your brother's a wise man."

The deep timbre of his voice caused Lili to instinctively tense, before she nodded slowly, "I like to think so."

Another few moments passed, before Thorin spoke again, "He taught you to fight?"

Flicking her gaze to him, Lili realised he was watching her intently, his expression softer with his curiosity. "Yes, not that I've ever had to use the technique's until now," she admitted softly.

Thorin nodded, turning back to view the darkness outside the cave.

He was curious. After all these years of working in human towns and cities, where its inhabitants were so easy to read, Thorin Oakenshield was curious to know what this tiny, human woman was thinking.

Regarding her, he could see the first signs of a heavy bruise forming on her left cheek, her lower lip slightly puffy from where the Orc had struck her.

He frowned slightly, annoyance flashing through him at the fact he hadn't intervened.

"Leo and I were born thirteen minutes apart, but the way he acted you'd think it was thirteen years," She spoke with a small laugh. "As far as he was concerned he was the eldest, so there for it was his duty to protect me." She paused for a moment, before continuing, "When he joined the Army he started teaching me self defence, so I could protect myself, if necessary, when he was away fighting."

"He's lessons served you well," Thorin commented.

Lili shook her head and indicated to her bruising cheek, "I was lucky," she admitted. "Leo taught me things that would protect me from would be rapists, not monsters… _Orcs," _Lili amended with an after thought.

Thorin felt himself flinch at her words, "You believe that Orc wouldn't have violated you?" He questioned sharply, disbelief colouring his words as he stared at her.

He watched the colour drain from her face as the horrified realisation dawned, "It would've…but…" Words failed her, as she placed a shaky hand over her mouth and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Thorin turned to face her. As he spoke he took a moment to regret the fact his words to her weren't kinder, "We in this company are all fully aware of the dangers we face and the possibility we might die on this quest, but for you it'll be harder, Orc, Goblins and even some men, might attempt to force you, simply because it would be an act of torture." He paused, watching as Lili ran a shaky hand through her hair in agitation and chose not to voice his next thought,_ 'Your beauty is enough to draw attention from honourable and dishonourable males'. _Instead, he merely offered her the only comfort he could, "You have my word by mine and my kin's honour, we will protect you, but…"

"Train me," Lili interrupted suddenly, a flash of determination in her emerald gaze. "Teach me how to fight properly, so that I can defend myself against Orcs or whatever else we might encounter. I don't want to be a burden to you or your men."

Thorin felt a ripple of admiration at her words. Again she had managed to surprise him, with her spirit and will.

Casting a critical eye over her, he pursed his lips thoughtfully as Lili in return regarded him expectantly. She was small and delicately built which gave way to natural agility and speed. While she certainly couldn't wield any of the heavier weapons, such Dwalin's battle axe and even some of their swords, Thorin knew she could be trained in archery, knives and hatchets.

Catching her gaze, he nodded, "very well. When we have the time, we'll begin training."

The smile she gave him was bright and filled with relief and Thorin found himself hoping she smiled like that for him in the future, under happier circumstances.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, except for the characters of Lili, Leo and Petal **

**Thanks to everyone for the support, I really do appreciate it.**

**Here's the next chapter for you all, I'm so sorry its taken me so long to get it out, life has been immensely busy and then I managed to catch the flu, which I'm still recovering from.**

**This chapter is a bit of filler to move the plot along, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy it. Let me know what you think, again I'm always nervous about getting character portrayals right, so if you think someone seems out of character, please tell me!**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5.

Lili hit the ground with an undignified grunt, as she landed face first for the fourth time that afternoon.

Behind her she could hear, Dwalin reminding her about the perils of over balancing.

"Again," the large dwarf instructed, as he positioned himself ready for her attack. "This time, Lass, remember to move your feet."

Pushing herself up from the ground, Lili blew a few wayward strands of hair from her eyes and nodded.

Over the past week, Thorin had stayed true to his word and begun her training, whenever they had a few moments spare between travelling or when they finally setup camp for the evening, Lili found herself being taught to spar. She trained with each of them, yesterday it had been Kili who'd taken her a few meters from camp and handed her a second light weight hatchet and immediately went on the attack, teaching the finer art of fighting with a weapon in each hand. It had been fast paced and exhilarating.

Today, however, Dwalin was teaching her to use one of the dwarf's swords and it wasn't nearly as effortless as her training with Kili. She found the weapon heavy and awkward to move and more often than not its weight caused her to over balance mid swing.

By the time Dwalin called it a day with her training, Lili had been back on the ground three more times, but she did get one near hit in and while she didn't even make contact, she still feel oddly proud of it.

Wheezing with the exertion, Lili flashed the dwarf a tired smile, as he hauled her to her feet with a firm yank of her hand. "I don't think I'm cut out to fight with a heavy weapon," she admitted rolling her shoulders against the ache settling in her muscles.

"Aye, Lass, you may be right, but a wee bit of training won't do you any harm. On the battle field sometimes you have to improvise and use what is to hand, to defend yourself." Dwalin reminded her, as they made their way back to camp.

Lili nodded at his words and once again reached to brush a few strands of hair from her eyes with a frown of annoyance.

* * *

As dawn approached, the occasional, reflexive flinch from the middle of the slumbering quartet to his left, drew Thorin's gaze and he quickly realised Lili was dreaming.

Thorin had been keeping a watchful eye over the sleeping members of his company for the last few hours, despite the fact Bofur and Bifur had taken over for the final watch of the night.

Taking a deep draw on his pipe, Thorin exhaled slowly as his gaze swept over the sleeping camp for the umpteenth time.

On the far side of camp, Bombor' thunderous snores could be heard, as could the softer snuffles of Oin, Gloin and Dwalin who slept a few feet away. On the right of the smouldering fire, slept Ori, Nori and Dori and to the left of the fire slept, Gandalf, his tall pointed hat drawn down over his eyes and beside him rested Balin. A few feet from Balin, slept the normally quietest sleepers of the company, his nephews, Lili and the Halfling.

Another recoil from the sleeping woman and Kili stirred briefly beside her, though he didn't truly wake.

Watching her, the dwarf Prince frowned slightly, restless nights were not uncommon for any of them and he was content to let the nightmare run its course, just as he would if it was any one of his men. She would have to learn to harden herself against the harshness of life and not just when she was awake.

Turning his attention to the sky, Thorin took another deep draw on his pipe, before a whimper of distress, had him once again turning his attention back to Lili.

Another whimper and immediately he felt something twist sharply in his chest and he was reminded of his sister, Dis. Reminded of the nightmares she'd suffered in those early months after Erebor was lost to Smaug.

With a frown he promptly emptied his pipe into the embers of the fire and placed a log on to catch, while moving on silent feet towards where the petite human slept. If he allowed her to continue on lost in the depths of a nightmare; she'd have to whole camp awake.

* * *

…_She was cold, freezing. She could feel the icy bite sliding through her clothes and biting into her skin and she remained frozen in place, surrounded by the heavy blackness. Lifting a hand she squinted into the pitch black and saw nothing._

_The sound of muffled voices floated around her, but she couldn't tell where they were or who they belonged to. She couldn't even make out the words; it was just a faint low hum of noise in her ears._

_With a choked sob of panic, she gagged sharply, her breath lodging in her throat._

_With another hard gasp, she felt the unbearable pressure on her chest, forcing her ribs and chest to constrict tight, bones compressing under the unseen weight._

_She couldn't breathe._

_Taking a shallow gulp of air, she raised her hands in the black before her and tried to push at the weight._

_She couldn't breathe._

_Releasing a sharp whine of distress, Lili felt the instinctive horror swarm her senses as she felt the pressure increase and force another choked gurgle from her lips._

_The low hum of voices increased to a buzz in her ears as she gagged helplessly._

_She…Couldn't…Breathe._

_Opening her mouth, Lili tried to call for help, but instead a scream forced itself from her mouth, as the pressure increased and her ribs shattered…_

Lili snapped into awareness as the scream burst from her, jagged, horrified and utterly desperate. She bolted upright, both hands outstretched and her open palms slammed into a solid and unmoving wall.

Around her the other sleeping members of camp, jerked into defensive awareness, ripped from their slumber at her cry, weapons in hands and battle cries roaring up from their chests.

"Lili!"

The stern, snarl of her name, dragged her back slightly from the panicked haze and she took a gulp of air and absently flexed her fingers, loosening her grip on the fabric in her fists.

"You were dreaming."

Blinking Lili suddenly realised what she staring at, or rather who. Thorin was crouched at the foot of her bedroll, his blue eyes locked on her as she clenched the edges of his cloak in her hands.

Still holding her gaze, Thorin nodded firmly. "It was just a dream," he reiterated, his voice loosing some of its gruffness.

Dropping her hands from his shoulders, Lili swallowed heavily, "I'm sorry." Glancing around at the rest of camp, she flinched guiltily as the others began shuffling back to their previous sleeping places, grumbling and sheathing weapons as they went. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake everyone."

"That's quite alright, my dear," Gandalf smiled kindly as he resettled himself back in his sleeping place.

Rising to his feet Thorin offered her another sniff nod and returned to his position near the now crackling fire.

"What were you dreaming about?" Bilbo asked, stifling a yawn as he settled back down in his blanket.

From beside her, Fili snorted slightly as he sheathed the small dagger he grabbed when he'd been abruptly awoken. "Well I know what she wasn't dreaming about."

"That's right," Kili yawned, placing his own knife back in its sheath, "Lili most definitely wasn't dreaming…"

"About us," the brothers finished simultaneously.

Despite their attempt of humour, Lili still shuddered as she wriggled back under her blanket and lay back down.

Tucking herself into the solid warmth of Kili's side, Lili trembled, the cold fear of her nightmare still sitting in her bones. "I can't remember," she murmured as Kili lay down beside her and tugged her closer to his side.

With a sigh, Lili inched even closer and almost smiled in relief at the welcome warmth he provided.

"What's going on?" Bofur yelled as he and Bifur came crashing through the undergrowth, weapons at the ready, "We heard screaming."

"It was nothing," Thorin told them with a dismissive shake of his head.

"Nothing?" Bofur echoed sceptically, glancing at Bifur, as the older dwarf made a few sharp exclamations and hand gestures, he nodded.

"Aye, that's right Bifur. It sounded like our Lili was being attacked." Bofur continued.

"I was dreaming," Lili admitted guiltily as she wriggled into a sitting position.

"Is that all?" Bofur questioned, lowering his hammer. "Bless me, Lass, what were you dreaming about?"

Shaking her head, Lili hesitated, "I don't know, I can't remember."

"It wasn't those two, was it?" Bofur chuckled as he nodded to Fili and then Kili.

"Oi, Lili would remember if she was dreaming about us," Kili grinned.

"Not that she needs to dream, when she has the real thing right here," Fili add with a wink. "Isn't that right, Kili?"

"Absolutely right, Fili," his brother agreed with a wink of his own.

"That's enough, you two." Thorin growled warningly, clearly in no mood for his nephew's tom foolery.

The small smile that had been lifting her mouth at the brother's teasing, immediately fell at Thorin's reprimand and Lili eased herself to her feet, "I'll get breakfast started, shall I?"

* * *

As they travelled, Bilbo glanced across to where Lili rode silently beside him. He frowned softly as her unusual quietness, normally she was offering him tips on his riding, which he was proud to say, was improving.

Lili was tucked in the folds of her coat and sat comfortably in Petal's saddle, her hands barely gripping her pony's reigns. In fact she'd look the perfect picture of relaxation if it wasn't for the troubled lines marring her brow.

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked softly.

Straightening slightly, Lili nodded and flashed him a small smile, though it seemed a little forced, "I'm fine, Bilbo."

Lili turned her gaze away from her hobbit friend and returned it to the silver coloured streak in Petal's coal mane.

In truth she wasn't fine; she wasn't sure what she was. Only that she couldn't shake the feeling of unease that had wrapped itself around her since the moment she'd awoken in such terror that morning.

An unease that tightened around her, as she tried and failed to remember exactly what it is was about her dream that had terrified her so much.

After everything she'd been through in the last week and it was the thought of a shapeless dream, she couldn't remember that had her on edge.

When they stopped for a brief rest, Lili still couldn't shake the uneasy feel that crept up her spine.

Taking a seat on a nearby fallen tree trunk, she nibbled absently on an apple even though she wasn't particularly hungry.

Curiously she touched her cheek, where the Orc had hit her a week ago, and was pleased that the area was no longer tender to touch. Bilbo had told her the bruising was almost unnoticeable, bar a small area on her lower lip.

"My words still hold true."

Turning slightly, Lili met the unwavering sapphire gaze of Thorin, "Which words are those?"

"Orcs do not deserve your remorse," he reminded firmly.

Watching him, Lili frowned softly. _Does he think I'm dreaming about the Orc I killed?_

"I know," she nodded, her gaze trailing the broad line of his brow, which was currently tilted slightly in a stern frown.

As she studied him, Lili came to a slightly surprising conclusion. _If he wasn't always scowling, he'd be good looking._

She dropped her gaze abruptly to the half eaten apple in her hand.

"Come, Dwalin tells me your sword arm needs work."

Lili glanced at him in surprise and then in the direction of a muffled sneeze from near the ponies. Bilbo was sitting beside Gandalf, wiping his nose in a makeshift handkerchief. "Actually I've been thinking," She admitted, "I'm not the only one who could use some more training."

Following her line of sight, Thorin forced himself not to roll his eyes. _Durin help him_.

"The Halfling?"

From her perch on the log, Lili nodded, but found herself tensing at the reluctance in Thorin's tone and in response; her own tone was short and defensive. She couldn't help but feel slightly protective of her small friend, "Yes, _Bilbo_ should be able to defend himself too."

With a sigh of resignation, Thorin nodded, choosing to ignore the terseness of her words. She was right of course, in fact he'd been thinking along similar line over the last few days, but had in fact been putting off the idea. In truth, he hadn't expected the Halfling to have come this far.

"Very well," he agreed, before turning his attention on the Hobbit. "Master Baggins, come with me and bring a sword from the pack."


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't anything, except for the characters of Lili, Leo and Petal **

**Thanks to everyone for the support, I really do appreciate it.**

**Here's the next chapter for you all, I'm so so so sorry its taken me so long to get it out, life has been immensely busy and I got a little bit of the dreaded writers block…**

**Any way I hope you all like it, though I'm not sure it's up to my usual standards.**

**Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6.

"Close your eyes and let go of the reins."

As Lili expected, Bilbo released a rather high pitched squeak of disbelief. "Excuse me?"

Sitting on the low, crumbling wall that had once been an exterior wall of a farm house or possibly a barn, Lili grinned as she watched the hobbit ride his pony around the small meadow. They had finally stopped for the night and taking advantage of the evening sunshine, Lili had offered to give Bilbo a short riding lesson, before supper.

"You heard me," she chuckled from her position seated atop of the crumbling wall.

Behind her, she could hear the slightly frustrated tones of Gandalf as he once again voiced his objections to Thorin about camping in the derelict farm. "We should move on!"

"Gandalf for the last time, we're camping here tonight!" Thorin's gruff tones holding a definite snap of annoyance.

She frowned slightly, immediately feeling unsettled by the thought that something bothered the wise wizard about this place.

Glancing over her shoulder, she caught sight of Gandalf striding away from camp, grumbling under his breath as he went.

"Now where do you suppose Gandalf's off to?" Bilbo mused from his seat astride Myrtle.

Turning to back to the hobbit, Lili shook her head, "I don't know, but you're supposed to be concentrating on your riding lesson, Master Baggins." She reminded him firmly, using her best riding instructor voice.

Bilbo's face fell for a moment, but before he could answer, Thorin's stern voice interrupted them. "Come on, Bilbo, we're all hungry."

"Sorry Lili, it's my turn to make supper this evening," Bilbo explained as he hurriedly dismounted a barely concealed look as relief on his face.

"Of course it is," She sighed taking Myrtle's reins and leading the pony back towards where the others were corralled. "Don't think this means you're off the hook, though. We'll continue your lesson, tomorrow."

Lili grinned as she heard Bilbo's half hearted groan of disappointment.

* * *

Watching as Lili untacked Bilbo's pony with practiced movements and sure fingers, Balin smiled, he was coming to like the wee lass.

She was finding her feet quickly in their company, she'd taken to travelling well enough and clearly knew how to take care and ride horses, much to their relief. He'd worried the lass would have struggled to fit in, but thanks to her uncanny ability to adapt to a situation and friendly disposition she was doing just fine.

His smile widened slightly, as he watched her flick several strands of her wayward hair from her eyes, with a scowl of annoyance.

Of course now that she was becoming an established member of the company, there were other issues that could become troublesome.

He didn't doubt the honour of any of his kinsman but he had also noticed the lingering looks Fili and in particular Kili gave the girl.

Perhaps he should bring the issue up with Thorin, they certainly didn't need any more complications on their, already complicated and dangerous journey.

* * *

Lili walked back into camp, and once again blew her unruly hair from her eyes, as the raven tresses continued to misbehave.

After several rain drenched days, her hair had begun to revert to its natural, wild and slightly curly state, something she'd fought continuously against in her own world with the help of some ghd straighteners. Here, however, no such luck.

"Maybe I should cut it all off," she commented off handily, raking her fingers through her offending locks.

At her words, the entire camp stilled.

Glancing around at her dwarven companions, Lili lowered her hands slowly as she noted the varying looks of horror on their faces. Before a chorus of disapproval met her ears.

"You'll do no such thing, Lass."

"I should say not," Dori gasped, tugging agitatedly at the braid in his beard.

"Utter blasphemy!"

Blinking in surprise, Lili frowned sensing she'd offended them, but not understanding how. "What its my hair, you try taming this mass…"

"Oh a challenge," Kili declared moving purposely towards her. "Fili, grab the comb from Bilbo's pack would you."

"What?" Lili took a step back from his advance. "What are you going to do?"

"Making sure you don't ever attempt cutting your hair, obviously." Fili explained firmly, moving towards Bilbo, who'd already rummaged through his pack for the item in question.

Turning his attention to her, the Hobbit offered her a small smile, "I dare say you'd be the envy of every girl in Hobbiton, You have such beautiful hair, Lili."

At his compliment, Lili smiled, "Thank you," before her gaze narrowed suspiciously on the advancing duo of Fili and Kili.

Seeing the ornate brush in Fili's hand, Lili immediately shook her head. "Forget it; you two are not touching my hair."

She took another step back for good measure.

"We're going to help you tame it," Fili grinned.

"That's right, we'll braid it, we're experts don't you know." Kili nodded in agreement, dark eyes locked on her.

With a scoff of disbelief, Lili shook her head, "Bull Shit," She retorted, acutely aware of the disapproving and surprised murmurs from her companions.

"Durin's beard, Dwalin, you were supposed to teach the Lass how to use a sword," Balin chastised with a shake of his head.

"Eh now, don't be blaming me for that language, I didn't teach her that." Came Dwalin's instant reply.

Lili chuckled slightly, her gaze darting from Fili and Kili to Balin, "Oh please, Balin. I'm sure I can curse enough to turn the air blue, without Dwalin's help."

The older dwarf regarded her curiously, "You can turn the air blue?"

"You're a witch then?" Kili added as he came to a stop mere inches before her.

Lili blinked at him and shook her head, "No, I think it must be a saying in my world, my Father used to say it."

Instinctively she stepped out of his reach, when she saw the grin pull at his mouth. "You're not touching my hair, Kili. I don't care if you're experts or not," she told him.

"You hear that, Kili? Lili doesn't trust us," Fili gasped, placing a hand against his chest in pain.

"You wound me, my Lady," Kili winced, feigning the same pain in his chest as his brother.

Stifling a smile at their antics, Lili sighed in exasperation. "Trust has nothing to do with it. If I didn't trust you, do you think I would sleep so soundly beside either of you?" she challenged calmly, with a slight quirk of her eyebrow.

At her confession of trust, she watched twin expressions of mischief melt into warm smiles of pride.

"Fili, Kili go watch the ponies," Thorin snapped as he strode into camp, "If Lili wishes to cut off her hair then it is no business of ours." His gaze pinned her for the briefest moment, sapphire and emerald clashing and Lili could've sworn he was silently willing her not to follow through with her half hearted threat to cut her hair.

At his clipped words, the camp fell back into surprised silence before the two brothers obediently left in the direction of the corralled ponies and the others shuffled back to their previous tasks.

Lili watched Thorin as he seated himself near the crumbling wall; his brow once again pulled into a dark scowl. Clearly he's mood still hadn't improved after his minor disagreement with Gandalf.

Moving towards a fallen chunk of the wall, Lili took a seat on the make shift chair a few feet from Balin.

"What was the real reason you wouldn't let, Fili or Kili braid your hair?" The older dwarf questioned quietly. "You're not truly going to cut it, are you, Lass?"

With a small shake of her head Lili, watched Balin's shoulders slump slightly with relief. "Honestly, my hair is filthy," she admitted with a sigh, "Even I don't like running my fingers through it." She pulled a face of disgust as she lifted a several strands of her offending locks.

"Bless my soul, Lass. Is that all?" Balin chuckled, as he rose to his feet and reached for one of the spare blankets and a small, cloth wrapped package inside his pack, "Follow me."

* * *

As she followed Balin, a few feet out of camp, Lili realised she could hear running water.

A stream?

As they rounded a low crest of stones, she could see a small brook weaving its way through the trees and down on into a meadow below their current position.

"Now then," Balin smiled kindly, "You go and get yourself cleaned up, I'll be just over there by that old tree," he told her, placing the small package and folded blanket in her hands.

Waiting until the old dwarf had settled himself at the foot of the tree to her left, with his back to her; Lili unwrapped the package in her hand and felt a smile of pure glee pull at her mouth. In her hand she held a small, pale bar of soap.

Glancing back towards Balin, she shook her head fondly before hurrying down to the brooks bank to wash.

Lighting his pipe, Balin chuckled to himself as he listened to the sound of water splashing and Lili's gentle humming.

After over a week travelling together, he was slightly ashamed to realise, not one of them had truly considered the needs of their female companion and the wee lass hadn't complained once, she'd simply gotten on with what ever the day held, without uttering a single word of displeasure or discomfort.

In fact, since Lili's unexpected arrival even the Hobbit had been more agreeable with their quest.

"Balin? You can turn around now."

Lili stripped to her underwear and washed quickly, lathering soap over her face and hands, humming her Grandmother's old tune to distract herself from the cold water. Sure she'd have preferred a nice hot bath, but right now she was just glad to able to get clean.

As she quickly scrubbed and rinsed away over a weeks worth of travel grim, Lili flinched in disgust, _God I must stink!_

Patting herself dry with the spare blanket, she dressed quickly tugging on her leggings and black vest top, forgoing her denim skirt and jumper until she'd washed her hair.

Kneeling on the bank, Lili flipped her hair over her head and produced to dunk it in the rippling water. The action stirring a memory of the time she and Leo went camping in the New Forest, the summer before he enrolled in the forces. A campsite where the basic facilities consisted of a toilet block, with basins for washing and a cold water tap for drinking water. She couldn't remember the last time she and Leo had laughed so much.

… "_You are such a girl."_

_From her position knelt over the old washing up bowl by their tent, Lili grinned at her twin through the curtain of her soaking wet hair._

"_Funny, seeing as I am one," she retorted as she proceeded to rinse the rest of the shampoo from her hair, using one of the canteens of water._

"_We've been here three days and already you're emptying our water supply to wash your hair." Leo chuckled._

_Wringing out the excess water from her hair, she rose to her feet and laughed, shaking her head like a dog and showering her brother in cold droplets._

"_Eh, Lil! Knock it off, I don't need a shower," he laughed, recoiling against the droplets of water._

"_Now whose being a girl?" Lili smiled, catching the towel he threw at her…_

Lathering the bar of soap in her hands she proceeded to coat her wet tresses in the foaming bubbles scrubbing the suds into her scalp, before rinsing it out in the cold water. Her eyes suddenly stinging with the onset of tears. _Where was Leo? Was he safe? Had he been found?_

Dunking her head once more to ensure she'd rinsed all the soap from her hair, Lili squeezed out the excess water and swiftly rubbed her hair with the spare blanket, until it was a tumble of damp loose, ebony waves.

Rising to her feet she repacked the soap in its cloth and hurriedly tugged on her skirt and boots, blinking back the tears that still threatened to fall.

Picking up her jumper from where she'd left it on the pile of stones, Lili cleared her throat and turned to look at Balin, who still sat with his back politely facing her. "Balin? You can turn around now," she called softly, as she walked towards him.

Rising to his feet with a smile, Balin emptied his pipe and proceeded to stamp the embers out under his boot.

"Better?" He questioned as they headed back to camp, noting her tears but not mentioning them. If Lass wanted to talk, then he'd listen, after years of being and aide and friend to the likes of Thorin Oakenshield, he knew that patience was often rewarded.

Lili nodded with a smile, handing him the wrapped bar of soap, "Much better, thank you."

As they entered the camp, the tantalizing smell of a Bilbo's cooking floated around on the air.

"Smells delicious, Bilbo," Lili commented, following Balin's indication she sit near the fire.

"Aye, Laddie, that it does," Balin nodded in agreement, as he took a seat beside Lili, a small comb in his hand. "Now then my girl, face me and lets see if my old fingers are up to the task of braiding." He smiled gently.

"You're going to braid my hair?" Lili regarded him in surprise.

"Aye, you're a warrior now, like my kin and I," Balin commented, combing the front section of her hair, that had previously been falling across her left eye.

"So the braids are a status mark?" Lili questioned, as Balin set to work braiding the section of her fringe out of her eyes.

"In a way, you noticed our beards too, no doubt. Among the males of my people, our beards are something to be proud of. A mark of maturity and standing."

Lili nodded, "Then what about Kili? He's a warrior too, isn't he?"

"Aye, he is," Dwalin interjected as he sat down on the other side of the fire.

"He's also still young, by our peoples reckoning," Balin explained with a nod.

"And add to the fact he's an archer, a beard isn't all that practical." Bofur added.

"Oh I see," Lili smiled, before she regarded Balin seriously again. "Then I assume amongst your women, their hair is as much a mark of status as your beards?"

"Oh Aye, Lass," the old dwarf nodded. "And to cut it, is considered shameful and disrespectful to your clan."

As he spoke, Lili realised why they'd been so against her cutting her hair. She'd inadvertently shown disrespect to their culture.

"At least for those who haven't got beards," Bofur interrupted with a grin.

"Wait, what?" Lili turned to look at Bofur. "Some of your women have beards?"

"Aye makes courtship a bit of a challenge," Dwalin chuckled, placing his axe on his knee and fishing a whetting stone from his pack.

"Sit still, Lass," Balin huffed giving her braid a soft tug.

Lili laughed a soft, "sorry," and turned back to face him, so he could finish braiding the front section of her hair.

"There now, we're just about finished," Balin smiled as he reached into the inner pocket of his cloak and fished out a small silver, tube shaped bead.

Lili watched as Balin carefully opened the small tube of silver in half revealing a tiny hinge. Placing the end of her braid in the centre of the bead, Balin deftly snapped it closed, encasing her hair in a tight unyielding band of silver.

"When done properly, Dwarves braids last weeks, without needing to be redone," Balin explained with a small smile of pride.

Tracing the braid with her fingertips, Lili realised Balin had literally French plaited her fringe, framing the left side of her face and carrying on all the way to the ends of her hair, where the decorative bead sat gleaming amongst the rest of her damp tresses.

"Thank you, Balin," she smiled, lowering her hand so she could inspect the silver bead held in the end of the braid. It was a delicate slender tube of silver, intricately engraved in patterned lines that reminded her vaguely of the Gaelic tribal designs back in her own world.

"It must take an incredible amount of skill to make something so detailed." She commented thoughtful.

"Aye, it does Lassie," Gloin replied.

"Erebor was home to some of the most skilled blacksmiths in all of Middle-Earth," Balin added, his gaze looking passed and over her shoulder.

Turning slightly, Lili realised Thorin was silently listening to their conversation as he smoked his pipe. "A skill that kept our people from starving when we were cast from our home," Thorin mused darkly, he gaze drifting over Lili for a moment, almost approvingly.

Shifting slightly, Lili forced herself to ignore the flutter of nerves the rippled through her, under the dwarven prince's gaze.

Thorin's mouth twitched with a small half smile, as his gaze lingered on the bead in her hair and then the small axe resting near her bedroll, behind her. Did she know, she carried more of him on her person than any of the others? Despite the fact they barely spoke more than a few words to each other a day.

"Will you tell me about your home?" She asked quietly, continuing to watch him. "What was it like, before the dragon attacked?"

"You won't find a single kingdom in all the lands, that can match Erebor's splendour…" He began, letting the memories of his beloved home flow through him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the characters of Lili, Leo and Petal the pony **

**Thank you to everyone whose reviewed, followed and favourited this story, I really do appreciate it and I'm glad you're all enjoying it!**

**Here's the next chapter for you, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7.

As Lili listened to Thorin describe their mountain home, she could hear the pride resonate deep in his words.

She listened as he told her of the city under the mountain, carved and sculpted by his ancestors. He talked in a way that made her feel as though she was walking through the great halls glittering with gold and gems and the arenas where he'd spent countless hours training to fight and even the forges where he'd learnt to smith as a boy.

She watched entranced at the change in him, as he spoke with such longing for his home, of his desire to see his people returned to where they rightfully belonged. His proud features taking on warmth, usually hidden beneath a mask of sullen and stern authority.

He looked younger, like the years of hardship had simply melted away with his memories. His sapphire eyes gleamed bright as he regarded her, warm and inviting.

For a brief moment she felt…connected.

"Supper's ready," Bofur called cheerily as he checked Bilbo's bubbling stew, breaking the lull that had fallen over the camp, as they'd all stopped to listen to Thorin speak of their long lost home.

"Bilbo, take these to the lads, will you?" Bofur continued as he indicated to the two bowls of food he'd just served up.

As Bilbo rose to collect the bowls, the high pitched equine, squeal of one of the ponies rose from the direction of the corral. With a nervous look towards Thorin from the Halfling and Lili could practically read Bilbo's thoughts. While he was becoming more confident with Myrtle, Bilbo still lacked confidence needed to sort out the more stubborn members of their equine family.

With a sigh, Lili rose to her feet and glanced at her small hobbit friend, "You go and make sure Fili and Kili are fed and I'll go make sure Minty and Daisy aren't squabbling over their water buckets again."

The sensation of being watched, tickled up her spine, as she headed to her bed roll. With the smallest of glances over her shoulder, she realised Thorin was watching her, his rich blue eyes still gleaming with warmth. Catching his gaze, Lili felt a blush rise unbidden over her cheeks.

Turning away she quickly picked up her axe tying the belted holster around her waist so the small weapon sat resting unobtrusively against her right thigh. After the surprise Orc attack, she'd come to the conclusion it was better to be safe than to be sorry, even if she was only a few feet from camp.

* * *

Thorin relit his pipe, which had gone out while he re accounted a few memories of Erebor for Lili.

He felt a tiny smile twitch at the corner of his mouth, as he recalled her blush at their shared a glance. Even he could admit that blush appealed to his ego.

It had been a long time, longer than he cared to truly think about, since he'd held the attention of a pretty woman. Dwarven women were few and far between and even fewer were what he considered attractive.

"The wee Lass is settling in well," Balin commented offhandedly as he regarded Thorin with sharp, intelligent eyes.

Flicking his attention to his old friend, Thorin made a low non committal noise in the back of his throat.

"Fili and Kili, have certainly taken a shine to her."

With a sigh, Thorin fixed Balin with a long suffering stare and knew exactly what the older dwarf was getting at. "I know what it is you would speak of, but it's not necessary."

Just as Balin was about to reply, the two dwarves in question, charged into camp.

"Thorin!"

Thorin rose to his feet, immediately alert, "What is it?" He demanded.

"Trolls." Fili and Kili replied instantaneously.

* * *

As she left the small circle of light cast by the fire, Lili mentally scolded herself.

_Get a grip, Lili! There's no need to blush like a bloody school girl._

She shook her head as she passed through the small grove of trees where they'd left the ponies.

_It's not as if you even like him!_ She reminded herself sharply. _The moody, arrogant…_

She snorted slightly, who was she trying to kid? Thorin Oakenshield may be one of the most arrogant, bullish, self assured men she'd ever met, but there was no denying, at least not to herself, she did find him attractive. At least she did, when he wasn't sniping at Bilbo and making the poor Hobbit miserable or growling instructions at the others.

There were also those rare moments when she'd catch him watching her, like he was assessing her and found something he approved of. His ever present scowl lessened as if surprised and then his gaze seemed to gleam with… With she didn't really know what, interest?

It almost reminded her of the way, Ryan, Leo's squad mate had looked at her. Right up until Leo warned him 'she was off limits'.

A soft knicker of greeting sounded, as Petal appeared through the gloomy light and sidled up against her, with a snort and ears twitching indicating her heightened awareness.

Patting her small charcoal pony, Lili glanced around concern making her chest tighten, "Hello my girl, where's Fili and Kili?"

With a frown, Lili froze as she took in the uprooted trees and several nervous looking ponies, "What the hell?"

Another quick glance and Lili swore under her breath, "Shit, where the hell are Bungo and Daisy?"

Almost immediately the sound of another tree being uprooted, sent the rest of the tethered ponies into a panic, skittering, stamping and rearing in protest.

Petal released a deep snort and abruptly barged Lili sideways, pawing the ground as she kept herself between her rider and whatever had destroyed the grove. She snorted and grunted and threw herself repeatedly on her hind legs, all the while keeping Lili penned behind her.

Behaviour Lili had seen in mares with foals, that instinct to protect their young against anything they deemed dangerous.

With an indignant yelp, Lili ducked for fear of Petal inadvertently catching her with a hoof as she continued to rear up, "Petal, Stop! Stop, calm down I need to know what's going on. Easy, easy." She tried to sooth the distressed animal and keep her voice low, despite the fact her heart hammered against her chest almost painfully.

Ducking around her snorting pony, Lili realised why the animal had been so distressed.

Across the glade, was a pale, flabby skinned and large, creature naked save for a filthy loincloth around its, bulging waistline, lumbering over the uprooted tree's. Under each thick arm was tucked one of the ponies. Lili watched in horror, as the creature huffed about 'stinking, squealing nags' and proceeded to carry the terrified Minty and Myrtle away.

Glancing towards Petal, Lili swallowed nervously remaining perfectly still until she was sure, whatever the creature was, had definitely gone.

"What was that?" She asked to no one in particular.

She needed to tell Thorin and the others.

Snagging Petal's reins and quickly gathering up the remaining six ponies, Lili dragged the skittish animals with her as she hurried back towards the camp.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Her mind demanded, as she narrowly avoided tripping on a tree root.

Barrelling into the camp, with the seven snorting and barging ponies, Lili was nearly stampeded by the spooked herd as she slid to a startled halt.

The camp was deserted.

Receiving a head butt to the shoulder by a bullish Petal, who seemed intent on pushing them all further into the small camp area, Lili voiced the only thought, ringing in her head as she momentarily hesitated, "Ah shit."

Another moment and another rude nudge from Petal and Lili mentally shook herself.

_Okay, okay what to do? _Instantly she was creating a list in her head. First things first, she needed to secure to remaining ponies.

A quick glance around and she realised the only secure place in the camp, was the derelict, ruins of the farm house. It still had three, albeit crumbling walls, with a gap in the right hand wall, where she assumed the front door had once been. The walls were only as tall as the ponies' chests in some places, but a quick glance at the remains as the roof, convinced Lili, the lack of head space would deter the girls from attempting to jump over.

"That will have to do," she decided clicking her tongue, to get the ponies moving. "Come on girls, lets get you sorted and then I need to find the others," she talked to the flighty animals as she lead them into the ruined farmhouse, as much to calm them as to calm herself.

Placing her foot on the end of the reins, to stop the ponies from moving to far, Lili found one of the large roof beams lay abandoned and partially broken on the floor. With a nudge of her other foot, she was relieved to find she could move it just enough for what she needed.

One by one she tethered the ponies to the beam, while it wouldn't stop them from moving around the farm house ruins, it would carry enough weight for them not to run, they certainly couldn't get through the doorway with it tied on the end of their leads.

As an extra precaution, Lili headed to where they had stored the travel packs and retrieved a spare coil of rope. Quickly she proceeded to tie the rope across the doorway, stringing it across from one side to the other, starting half up the door and working down until it was level with her shins.

With deft hands she tied to the end of the thick rope in tight knot that, even her boy scout, Father would've been proud of.

Making sure the rope wasn't going to slip down, Lili nodded in satisfaction and bushed off her hands.

"Right, now to figure out what's happened to the others," nibbling her bottom lip for a moment, Lili glanced around the camp her gaze tracing the ground. She had never attempted to track anything before, but her dwarves weren't exactly light on their feet.

_How hard can it be to follow footprints made by someone whose boot is armour plated?_

Behind her, Petal released a deep guttural neigh a noise that sounded almost too big for her small statue. With a quick cursory glance back towards the farmhouse, Lili saw her coal coloured pony was watching her intently.

Almost as she was begging her not to go.

Shaking off the feeling, Lili turned her attention back to the task at hand, she needed to find the others.


End file.
